Passion Of Yours
by Synful Nihilism
Summary: Trying to fit in when everyone thinks you're insane, can be complicated. Everyone has things they like to talk about, and Dib so happens to like talking about some pretty insane things. Luckily for him though, there is one person who's ears aren't closed.


**I** t was 3:05 in the afternoon. An active Skoolyard radiated with numerous teenagers and a mixture of faces. Most of whom where ecstatic to finally go home, and with others who found it something not really worth getting all excited over. The bell had rung a just mere five minutes prior, yet Skool buses were already pulling up outside the building. Things were moving along noticeably more quickly than normal.

Such an occurrence made plenty of sense considering the event scheduled for later on that night. Within a matter of minutes every person on the yard was either on a bus already, or just decided to walk home themselves. The final bus also departed fairly quickly once the yard was empty of students.

At least it seemed.

The front doors eased open, as one last forgotten individual eased his way between them. Dib stepped out onto the front porch of the building, only to see nothing. He adjusted his glasses and slowly surveyed the Skoolyard. Not a single person in sight. A sigh found it's way from his mouth as he stepped down into the sunlight, leaving the protection of the awning just overhead.

The Hi-Skool life was rough on many, and Dib was the prime example of such. His Amber eyes were dull; no longer vibrant and life filled like back in middle Skool. His clothes seemed wrinkled, hair in just as much of a mess. He began to walk more so dragging his boot clad feet across the pavement, rather than lifting them with each step. Dib turned onto the sidewalk, holding a single strap that kept the book bag around his shoulder. Presumably his Laptop and/or books of some sort.

As he lifelessly tread down the path infront of him, a familiar voice rang in his ears. "Hey!" Footsteps rapidly landing on grass then pavement, approached from behind him. "Zim demands to know the secret to this Hi-Skool event! Or he shall destroy Youuuuu!" The Irken came up beside Dib, yelling as usual.

Zim didn't need to be in Skool in the first place. But, he got caught up in the transfer with everyone else. However, it was still a good way to secretly learn the weaknesses of the Humans, for when he would conquer the species and their primitive world.

Whenever that would be.

When he got no reply, he tired once more. "Zim is talking to you, Dib thing." He turned to face Dib, who was just looking ahead as if he wasn't there. Not one to take being ignored so lightly, and having a personality that demanded recognition, Zim grabbed onto his arm and attempted to firmly shake him.

Once physical contact was made, Dib looked over at Zim who was noticeably upset with him. "Oh, hey Zim..." His voice sounded as emotionless as he looked. Even Zim could see something was drastically off about his archrival. This wasn't the same annoying Human he used to have arguments and petty squabbles with years ago. The Human, who would always put a stop to his plans and mission.

"Zim demands to know what the secret to this 'Hi-Skool event' is. Tell him!" His words came out with an angry demand like before. Zim may have sounded like he wanted to know the reason everyone left Skool so early, but that wasn't his only reason. He was also hoping to get something out of Dib; anything really. But once again, he got nothing. Dib simply continued to drag his feet along. It almost reminded Zim of a holographic simulation.

So much in fact, he even started to wonder if Dib was okay. But he wouldn't be caught dead admitting that.

After another short while of trying, Zim eventually gave up. He kept walking with Dib anyway, since his base and the boys home were in the same general direction. The two went the distance until their street branched into a T path, prompting their separation. Zim made one final attempt at Dib's attention as he turned and began crossing over to the other side of the street.

"Why have you not attempted to divert the mighty ZIM?! Have you no Moxy?! Metaphorical Earthling Cat have your tongue?!" He shirked with an unnecessary amount of intensity like usual at Dib's backside.

In the middle of crossing, Dib stopped dead center in the street to look back over his shoulder. "...Go home, you intergalactic outcast!" He commanded in his reply to Zim, indulging the Irkens curiosity.

"Fare thee well, _cretin_! While I am consoling you, that doesn't change my plot to DESTROY YOU ALLL!" Zim shrieked at him one final time before running off in the opposite direction, like he tended to after his overly-dramatic screams.

With him gone, Dib turned back and stepped onto the other sidewalk he'd been originally going for. They've known each-other for many years, and even have become what resembles friends. Because of that, Zim's ego may have led him to think he knew what was going on with Dib; he didn't. Being acknowledged felt good though. "Outcast...yeah, guess we really do have something in common after all..."

Having only been around the block from his street, Dib could soon escape the sun rays blaring down on him. Just his luck he lived close enough for such a walk.

It wasn't that much longer until he got onto his street, and made it back home. The neighborhood presented a welcoming silence as the day slowly began to grow slightly darker. As he arrived at the front door, he began to hope Gaz didn't lock him out this time around. She always had quite the sadistic habit to pull cruel pranks like that on him, which led to some hesitation as he tried the door handle.

Thankfully he lucked out; she would spare him.

Today at least.

Gaz gave Dib her usual anti social and overall threatening styled greetings, as he came through the door. She could've been complaining, she could have been telling him something about her day; whatever it was, he really didn't care. Not even in the slightest bit. His grip on the strap to his bag he'd been clutching onto so tightly eased as he let it down onto the floor.

The stairs to the upper floor creaked as he found his way up, instinctively ignoring his sister and everything else around him. Drowning things out can became an essential part of life fairly quickly. Especially when your own home world never even felt like home to you in the first place.

Dib wasted no time getting through the upstairs hall, and into his room. He shut the door behind him with his boot, and frustratedly flung his over coat at the closet. His boots were cast off in the same manner as he laid on his bed, letting out the longest sigh he had that week. Just as he was about to try and relax a little, his leg vibrated.

He reached down and took out his phone, resisting his strong urge to hurl it across the room. Anonymous caller? Probably just Zim screwing around with him again, but still worth checking out anyways.

There was a second or two of silence after he picked up. "...Hello?..." Dib prepared himself expecting to hear Zim, screaming at him like a maniac as he did in the last few prank calls. But fortunately that wasn't quite what his ear received this time around.

"So then. How was my timing?" A soft, yet extremely sarcastic female voice replied from the other end.

"Oh good, it's just you this time." The fact it wasn't a prank call was relieving.

"Didn't know hearing me made you so happy." She said sarcastically again. "Just making sure you got home safe."

"Would've been better if you didn't made me miss the bus, Tak..." Dib hinted a little bit.

"Hmm, I'll consider apologizing. And take off your bloody glasses before you sleep. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah yeah..."

"See you tonight then~"


End file.
